


Lights in the Sky

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Advent Challege 2011, Angst, Angst and Humor, Children of Mobliz, Fireworks, Gen, Humor, Summer, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This contraption is curious,” Edgar says, turning the brightly painted cylinder in his hands. “So you say it explodes, and emits light?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The absence of certain characters was random, and this doesn't make sense within the timeline of reuniting with your party in the World of Ruin in the game. Whatevz!

“This contraption is curious,” Edgar says, turning the brightly painted cylinder in his hands. “So you say it explodes, and emits light?” he casts a glance at the children playing with homemade toys of sticks and plainsgrass in the open space that once served as the town square of Mobliz.

“Yes,” Locke responds, “And you’ve _really_ never seen one of these before? In the desert?”

Edgar turns quizzical eyes to meet Locke’s. “When you live in a desert, Locke, your forms of entertainment are not like to come in explosive, hot packages. We’ve enough heat to deal with already.”

“Open it up, then,” Setzer says, looking over Edgar’s shoulder. He reaches around and takes the firework from Edgar’s hands, runs fingers over the soft cord of fuse. “Let’s investigate.”

“ _No_ ,” Locke says, snatching it away. “It’s for the children—“

“What if you blow them up?” Edgar asks, entirely serious. Before Locke can answer, Edgar gives him a chummy punch on the shoulder. “Where’d you find this anyway? Did you ‘treasure hunt’ it?”

Celes joins their crowd, and Sezter leans towards her. “It’s quite large, isn’t it,” he remarks. “I certainly hope Locke isn’t _compensating_ for something, if you know what I mean.”

Celes rolls her eyes as Locke turns to Setzer with a murderous glare. “Setzer,” Locke says coldly, “ _Surely_ you know what this is, and the reason for its _size_.”

“Of course I do. Jidoorian festivals and all that nonsense. Always had some fireworks about. I’m just rather shocked our Figarian King here has never seen one.”

“Please don’t use the word _Figarian_ ,” Edgar says. “It’s grammatically improper.”

“Anyway,” Locke interrupts, “Can we just… enjoy this?” He waves at Terra, beckons her to join them. “It’s the summer solstice, can we just pretend…?” his voice trails off but there is no need to finish his statement; in this world there is little way of pretending, and any opportunity for escape is welcomed, however short the method. They’ve come here to Mobliz at Locke’s insistence, to visit Terra and the children with the present he’s acquired. Joy on anyone’s face is a blessing now; best to witness it in the expressions of companions, of orphaned children in a ruined world.

“Yes?” Terra asks. “Is this ready? I can’t wait to see.”

“Neither can I,” Celes mutters, “as soon as Gabbiani is finished with his _jokes_.”

“It needs to be lit,” Locke says, and looks at Terra, who meets his gaze with an eager nod.

Terra calls the children over, and they come, excited, ready to watch lights in the sky; something they’ve not yet witnessed without fear. As Terra prepares the Fire spell her companions gather, staring up into a sky darkened by clouds and dust, evening descending as the sun sets. _The world is still turning_ , Terra thinks, _and my friends are still here_ , though the concept of _friends_ is one she’s still getting used to; though somewhat easier to comprehend now that she’s offered her protection to the children of Mobliz. Protection, and something like love.

As the firework ignites and creates a dazzle of colored patterns in the sky, the children laugh and cheer, point at shimmering constellations born from gunpowders and dye, and Terra smiles as Locke touches her arm, his other hand idly entwined for but this moment with Celes’. Edgar and Setzer’s voices muddle beneath the cracks and bangs as they laugh and discuss physics, mechanics; exactly _how_ this all works. And for ten minutes or so everything is as it was, though tomorrow they will wake to the same barren place, the same war fought in this land; each one of them still alone in their heads amongst memories, promises, past lives. But right now there are lights in the sky, and summer as it once was. Heat and fire. Life.


End file.
